Secret Love
by katieruth
Summary: A normal night at the club turns into something so much more for Yumi. How will she handle the changes in her life. And who is the new blue eyed teacher at school. Yumi/Sachiko
1. Unexpected Twist

Need to know facts. I have changed the ages of the girls, and I haven't decided if I'll have the Sœur system or not. Yumi, Yoshino, and Shimako are seniors/ 3rd years in high school. Sachiko and Rei are around college age. And I'll tell other ages as the characters come into the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Secret Love

Chapter 1

Unexpected twist

Yumi sighed as she looked up from her phone.

"She bailing on you again?" the tall man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah" was Yumi's reply as she glanced around the club and slide off the stool at the bar.

"Charlie, I think I'll move to a table. Talk to you later." Yumi said as she moved toward an open table in the corner of the slightly crowded room.

Yumi sat down and closed her eyes. She'd hope to blow off some steam with Yoshino after a long first day of school. Yumi sighed senior year was finally here and it had been a hard first day. The teachers hadn't held back and she'd been trapped for an hour with the principle because their new English teacher wouldn't be here till tomorrow.

Yumi sighed again as she checked her watch. She'd have to sneak back in around 3am if she didn't want to get caught. Yuuki would cover for her like a good brother if her parents ever decided to check on her but she was their perfect little girl. She got perfect grades, acted like the perfect daughter, and never got caught. She had her parents fooled.

Yumi scanned the club again. It was only 12 and she was hoping to see someone she knew. She paused and gave a slight gasp when she spotted the tall black haired beaut. The woman in question was walking toward her and as she neared Yumi gasped again at how beautiful the woman was.

"You mind if I set here?" the beautiful angel asked.

"n-no" Yumi answered as the women sat next to her and sighed.

"Oh it's been a hard day." The woman said as she sipped the red liquid from her glass. "Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude. I'm Sachiko."

"Yumi." Yumi answered as she smiled at the women she now knew to be called Sachiko.

"If you don't mind me asking what was so bad about today?" Yumi asked.

"I had to deal with my parents and my grandfather. Plus there "meeting" caused me to miss the first day of my new job. They just can't let me go." Sachiko answered.

Yumi watched Sachiko close her eyes and breathe almost as if she was finally relaxing.

"So Yumi, do you normally spend your time alone at clubs?" Sachiko asked.

"No I usually have a few friends with me but they all had other plans for tonight and I needed to relax after today so I come alone." Yumi stated.

"Really." Sachiko said with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi rolled over and grabbed her buzzing phone. She blinked a few times at the glow of the screen.

"WHERE R U?" the message from Yuuki read.

Yumi sat up slightly confused, this confusion rose when she felt the cool are hit her nude skin. Thoughts from the night before suddenly hit her as she felt the bed move beside her.

"Cover for me plz and meet me at U station with my bag and uniform." Yumi sent back as she turned to the now awake women.

"Good morning." Yumi said as she stared into the blue eyes of the women next to her.

"Good morning to you to" Sachiko answered as she sat up and smiled.

Yumi's phone buzzed again. "U better have a good reason" Yuuki's message said. Yumi's face must have showed her reaction.

"Is there a problem?" Sachiko asked as she raised her right hand to place a stray hair behind Yumi's ear.

"Just my brother freaking out cause I didn't come home last night." She answered.

"Are you in trouble?" Sachiko asked a slightly unhappy look on her face.

"No" Yumi answered, "but I do need to shower and get going or I'll be late." Yumi said looking down at the light blue sheets.

Sachiko lifted Yumi's face and lightly kissed her on the lips before getting out of the bed and moving toward a dresser.

"How bout some breakfast?" she asked.

"I'd hate to be any-"Yumi started.

"It's no problem. I'd be happy to fix you breakfast while you shower." Sachiko said as she moves toward the door.

Yumi could hear Sachiko moving around in the kitchen so she slowly moved from the large bed to the large bathroom and showered.

Yumi smiled as she entered the kitchen to see Sachiko turning off the stove. She smelled coffee and happily accepted the cup when Sachiko handed it to her.

"Please make yourself at home. And I'm sorry to leave you to eat alone but I have to get ready for work." Sachiko said as she went into the bathroom and Yumi quickly ate the eggs and toast before she moved to the sink to wash the plate.

"Just leave it; I have a maid coming by later who will wash it." Sachiko said as she entered the kitchen in a business suit.

Yumi couldn't help the thoughts of how sexy Sachiko looked and how much fun it would be to remove the suit one piece at a time. Yumi shook her head to cast away the thoughts as she thanked Sachiko for breakfast and headed toward the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Sachiko asked causing Yumi to turn and look at her.

"Sure" she answered as Sachiko grabbed her bag and they left the pent house sweet of the 5 star hotel that Sachiko lived in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yumi" Sachiko said as Yumi went to exit her car.

"Yes?" she asked turning to Sachiko.

"I hope we can meet again." She said casing her eyes down.

"Me too" was Yumi's reply as she exited the car and moved toward a boy who looked upset.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." Yuuki said as Yumi exited the bathroom and walked toward the buses.

"I met someone and we lost track of time" Yumi said as she silently wished her brother wouldn't read her half lie. Technically she had met someone, a beautiful blue eyed angel, and she had lost track of time, mainly cause she was too busy getting lost in the angel's body.

"Fine" was Yuuki's reply as they sat on the bus and headed to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi sat in her last class of the day, English. Their teacher was to be here any minute after her absence yesterday. Yumi sighed again as thoughts of yesterday traveled, for what could only be the hundredth time today, through her head.

Yoshino had asked about her night but Yumi hadn't been able to bring herself to tell her best friend about her night of unforgettable sex with the beautiful angel.

"She's coming" a girl said as she entered the room and moved to her seat. Yumi put on her good girl smile, the one she wears around important people, and turned toward the front of the room.

"Let's go out tonight." Yoshino said causing Yumi to look at her. Yumi shook her head yes and a women walked into the room.

"Take out your books and turn to page 10" Yumi froze and looked up. "Also I'd like to apologize for my absence yesterday, I'm Ogasawara Sachiko and I will be your teacher."

Yumi continued to look at Sachiko as she wrote her name on the board. Yoshino nudged Yumi who quickly opened her book to the correct page and keep her head down.

Sachiko tapped on Yumi's desk. "Please pay attention" she said as Yumi looked up at her. Sachiko froze on the spot, she'd thought the girl seemed familiar but she hadn't expected this.

"See me after class please" she replied after what seemed to be hours but was only seconds.

"Yes miss. Ogasawara." Yumi replied as class continued normally.

Yumi sighed as class ended and Yoshino turned to give her friend another 'we will talk about this later look'. Yumi gave her a weak smile and watched as the class emptied. As the last of the students left the room, Sachiko locked the door and walked toward Yumi. Yumi stood and watched Sachiko get closer.

Yumi didn't have time to think as she felt soft lips moving fiercely against her own as she kissed Sachiko back.

"I've wanted to do that since you got out of my car this morning." Sachiko replied as she broke the kiss.

"You're my teacher" Yumi said as she pulled away from Sachiko.

"I don't really care, do you?" she asked as she pulled Yumi back to her.

Yumi shook her head no. Sachiko smiled as she once again kissed Yumi.

"We'll make this work." Sachiko said as she pushed Yumi against the locked door.

* * *

?_? So what did you all think? Let me know. If it's bad I'll pull the story but if you all enjoy it then I'll make chapter 2. Thanks for reading.

Katieruth


	2. Golden Friends and History Reviled

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru. I just wish I did.

Secret Love

Chapter 2

Golden Friends and History Reviled

* * *

"Mom we're home." Yumi said as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was the tutoring this morning?" Yumi's mother asked her.

Yumi looked confusedly at her brother, who gave her a slight head shake.

"Oh the tutoring was great. I think it really helped." Yumi responded "well I got homework." Yumi said as she moved toward her room.

~~~ (b_d) ~~~

Yumi fell onto her bed. All she could think about was Sachiko and her body. She'd been right this morning when she thought it would be fun to remove Sachiko's suit piece by piece. Thought she'd only got to remove half of it, mainly because they were in public at school of all places.

Yumi's phone buzzed.

"We still going out?" Yoshino's message read.

"Sure. 11 at U." Yumi sent back as she rolled off her bed and attempted to clear her head enough to complete her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoshino smiled as she watched Yumi get off her normal bus. She planned to get answers tonight. Yumi approached Yoshino with a smile on her face. 'Normal Yumi' Yoshino thought.

"Ready?" Yumi asked as she hugged Yoshino.

"Of course" Yoshino answered as they waited for the bus to stop so they could board it.

"So what happed with the new teach?" Yoshino asked as they sat on the bus.

"Nothing." Yumi answered too quickly. "She told me to make sure I pay attention so she didn't have to punish me." Yumi added as she thought of what kind of punishment Sachiko could give her. Yumi shivered.

"Let's party" Yoshino said as they exited the bus and entered to club.

~~~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi jumped as she felt arms around her waist. She was drying her hands in the bathroom, Yoshino having already when back to the dance floor.

"You are hard to get alone." A voice Yumi had quickly memorized said.

"Sachiko." Yumi breathed out as a smile spread across her face.

Yumi turned in Sachiko's arms and hugged her blue eyed angel.

"How long have you been here?" Yumi asked.

"A few hours, I've been watching you" Sachiko replied with a small smile.

"Really?" Yumi asked, "Why didn't you come over and dance with me." Yumi continued with a small pout.

"Because I thought a teacher asking her student to dance in front of her classmate was not a good idea." Sachiko said with a smile on her lips. Kissable lips, Yumi thought.

Yumi then acted on her thoughts as she pulled Sachiko's head down toward hers and touched their lips.

Both women were panting for breathe when they finally broke apart. Sachiko smiled as she slides her hands down Yumi's side.

Yumi gasped as she felt her body being lifted and placed on the edge of the sink. She then smiled as her lips found Sachiko's once again. Hands began to roam as the kiss began more heated. Yumi moaned as Sachiko's lips found her neck and she trailed kisses up and down it.

"What…." Said a surprised voice at the door opened. Yoshino stood frozen in the doorway, having come to check on Yumi when she didn't return to the dance floor. She had not expected to find her best friend making out with their new teacher.

"w-what is going on?" Yoshino asked slightly scared form the look on Sachiko's face.

"Yoshino, I can explain." Yumi said quickly as she slide off the sink and moved toward her friend.

"Please do Yumi" Yoshino said as she stared from the nervous Yumi to the angry but sad Sachiko. Angry because of the interruption and sad because Yumi was no longer in her arms, she couldn't explain the connection she felt toward the girl. She wanted to give Yumi the world and to never let her go.

~~~~~~~ O_o ~~~~~~~~

Yumi sighed as she rolled in bed, she'd been home for an hour and she still couldn't sleep. Yoshino knew about her new relationship with Sachiko. They had decided to continue seeing each other earlier at school.

Yumi hadn't expected Sachiko to show up at the club and she hadn't planned on the kiss going that far. But it had and she'd spent an hour sitting in a corner booth holding Sachiko's hand and telling Yoshino everything. She felt better about not having to lie to her friend anymore but she also knew that once Yoshino knew so would Rei.

Rei is Yoshino's older cousin. She is a college student and world kendo champion. Yumi trusted Rei with her life but it was still one more person who knew her secret and that bothered her.

~~~~~~~~~ O_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumi smiled when she saw Rei and Yoshino waiting for her at the school's gate.

"Hey" she greeted them as them entered the school.

"Rei," Yumi began "how are you, how's school and kendo?" she asked.

"I am good Yumi, school is simple and I'm still winning kendo matches." Rei answered with a smile.

Rei's smile became a smirk as she looked at Yumi.

"I hear you have had an interesting start to the school year" Rei said now watching the blushing Yumi.

"You could say that" Yumi answered back.

"Of course I knew before Yoshino" Rei said causing a confused look form Yumi.

"wh… how?" Yumi asked.

"Rei" a voice yelled form down the path as the group turned to see Sachiko walking toward them.

"It's unlady like to yell, Sachiko" Rei said with a smile, which was met by a frown from Sachiko.

"I stopped acting like a lady the night I graduated. I'm sure you remember." Sachiko said. "You were there."

"Yes. If I remember correctly, you informed your mother that you were a lesbian. That was, of course, after you told your grandfather that your fiancé liked boys and you told your father that he could stick his famous company up his ass." Rei said with a smile. "And now I learn that you have grabbed the attention of sweet little Yumi."

Yumi looked from Sachiko to Rei. "You two know each other?" she asked

"We went to high school together and are best friends." Sachiko answered as her eyes traveled up and down Yumi's body. Yumi smiled, she noticed Sachiko checking her out and it was making her hot. She sighed; this was just getting more confusing she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O-o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Yumi looked up when a knock sounded at the door. Sachiko, who had been reading out loud, stopped and moved to open the door. She gave a small gasp as the door open to revile Sei and Yoko.

Sei smiled widely at Sachiko and Yoko moved to hug her.

"Now Sachiko" Sei stared. "What are you doing teaching here of all places."

Sachiko smiled, "guess I just enjoyed high school too much." She answered.

"It's fine" Sei said. "Just be sure to pass my cousin." Sei finished with a smirk.

"And who may I ask is your cousin" Sachiko stated.

"Fukuzawa Yumi." Sei answered as Sachiko turned to said girl.

The bell decided that this was the best time to ring and Sachiko quickly gave out homework and dismissed her class. Yumi and Yoshino walked up and hugged Sei and Yoko.

"So where's Dai?" Yumi asked referring to the 3 year old that Sei and Yoko had adopted a year after they eloped.

"With her grandparents." Yoko answered as Sachiko hugged her.

"Sachiko, how do you know Sei and Yoko?" Yumi asked.

"We were on the student council together, back when it was controlled by students." Sachiko answered as she pulled Yumi into a hug. This action caused a questioning expression to cross both the older girl's faces. It was then that Sei grabbed Yumi and pulled her from Sachiko.

"Sachiko that is no way for a teacher to act." Sei said in all seriousness.

"But-" Sachiko began.

"but what?" Sei asked as Sachiko looked at a loss on how to tell two of the girls she had looked up to that she was in love with Yumi. I mean she hadn't known her that long but she was assuming this was love. Her constant need to be around Yumi, to talk to her, to touch her. Sometimes it was too much to bear.

"Sei, leave my girlfriend along." Yumi said as she moved from Sei back to Sachiko.

Sei and Yoko stared at the two girls.

Yoshino laughed. "Maybe you'll should explain. I'll see you in the morning. Bye" and she was gone.

* * *

So due to popular demand I wrote chapter two. Since you all seem to find this story interesting, I've decided to continue it for a while. So let me know what you think. I don't think this chapter is nearly as good as chapter one but it's all I could come up with.

Also I have decided to go rated M and would very much like to include a lemon it this story. (sorry to those who are against lemons) My problem is that I don't write lemons, so I have decided that if anyone out there is any good at writing lemons and wants to help just PM me. I'll set you up a situation and see what you got. If I like it, it will be in my story, giving the lemon's author full credit for their creation of course.

So let me know your thoughts. I write this story as it pops into my head I don't plan it out. I just aim for a general direction so I'm always open to suggestion.

Thanks,

Katieruth


End file.
